soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa 4: Treasure of Despair
''Danganronpa 4: Treasure of Despair ''is a murder mystery visual novel game created for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It's the fourth game in the main series and takes place after Danganronpa 3.5: Scattered Hope. Plot The game takes place a couple of months after Danganronpa 3.5: Scattered Hope. ''The Ultimate Despair had decided to create their own program to spread despair, calling it the "Despair Implantation Program", making it into the form of a treasure hunt in order to find "her" treasure, located in a remote area on an island located within the Caribbean Sea known as Costa Luna. To do this, they had kidnapped twenty-three students, erased their memories and placed one of the remaining three members of the Despair Four with the students in order to continue former member Suki Tsukara's mission on spreading despair via mutual killing. The game is told in Kokibou "Koki" Phoenix's perspective as she starts her first year at Hope's Peak Academy. When she enters the building, however, she's hit with a large amount of fatigue and when she wakes up, she sees that she's in the town square of what looks like a port town located on the island of Costa Luna, as well as her fellow classmates. When Monokuma appears, he explains they're on a school trip and they must work together to find a long lost treasure hidden within the island. As he announces that they must participate in a life of mutual killing, it's up to Koki to find the mastermind of the twisted killing game and end it. Characters Just like the third game in the main series, the game has a total of twenty-four students and it ends with nine surviving students, including the mastermind. The students in the game are: *Kokibou "Koki" Phoenix, the game's main protagonist. Due to her steady hands and artistic vision, she has the title of the '''Ultimate Mural Artist.' *Kiboukuma Funaeta, the eldest brother of the Funaeta siblings and the "oldest hope" of the three. He holds the title of the Ultimate Priest. *Kiboutora Funaeta, the middle brother and the "enforcer" of the Funaeta siblings. He holds the title of the Ultimate Judge. *Kibousame Funaeta, the youngest brother and "intelligence" of the Funaeta siblings. He holds the title of the Ultimate Guidance Counselor. *Ayaka Kamio, an extremely upbeat girl that always has a trick or two up her sleeve. She holds the title of the Ultimate Magician. *Tsugumi Hatsune, a kind hearted maid who's always ready to help serve her masters. She holds the title of the Ultimate Maid. *Reiko Suzuki, a mysterious and quiet young girl that's always seen carrying a stuffed black cat toy. She holds the title of the Ultimate Medium. *Zangief Valentine, a brave and fearless man from Russia who has a soft spot for his younger brother. He holds the title of the Ultimate Professional Wrestler. *Dorothy Gale, a girl from Kansas with a strong love for The Wizard of Oz. She holds the title of the Ultimate Fairytale Story Writer. *Mizuo Cranes, a boy from Brazil with a heart of the jungle. He holds the title of the Ultimate Bird Watcher. *Airi Fujimoto, an energetic girl who's always the life of the party. She holds the title of the Ultimate Club Hostess. *Nekaze Kaigan, a shy girl who's the talk in all of Japan for her sneaky assassinations. She holds the title of the Ultimate Kunoichi. *Kyo Ironheart, a boy who's extremely skilled in everything medical related. He holds the title of the Ultimate Doctor. *Huang Fu Wang, a boy from China whose fortunes aren't the only thing mysterious about him. He holds the title of the Ultimate Fortune Cookie Baker. *Daisy Parker, a hot-headed girl from Texas who holds a deep respect for her older brother. She holds the title of the Ultimate Deputy. *Reiji Yoshikirizame, a cold and distant man known for his skills in the art of sushi. He holds the title of the Ultimate Itamae. *Kiriko Shiromori, a polite girl who takes great pride in making dolls. She holds the title of the Ultimate Doll Maker. *Kyouji Maki, a joyful and cheerful boy with a huge sweet tooth and a love for pastries. He holds the title of the Ultimate Pastry Chef. *Kanako Kokoro, a girl that's best known by others due to her cunning poker face. She holds the title of the Ultimate Poker Player. *Shin Amaki, a somewhat reserved boy that shows determination in his job as a voice actor. He holds the title of the Ultimate Voice Actor. *Misaki Kurokawa, an eccentric girl that has an obsession with anything paranormal. She holds the title of the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator. *Jason Cruz, an easily pumped boy from New York who's the talk of the city for his skills in basketball. He holds the title of the Ultimate Basketball Star. *Miki Akahana, a sweet and friendly young girl that known for her green thumb. She holds the title of the Ultimate Gardener. *Wataru Tokei, an extremely curious boy who's always right on time for events. He holds the title of the Ultimate Clockmaker. There's also the return of Monokuma, who appears in every game in the main series. Chapters The game is divided into nine main chapters, preceded by a prologue and followed by an epilogue. Prologue - Welcome to Costa Luna! Despair and Treasure Awaits! Chapter 1 - Blackened Hearts Chapter 2 - Grave Danger Murder Case Name: TBA Victim: TBA Execution: Hickory Dickory Death Chapter 3 - The Twisted Lullaby of Hope Chapter 4 - Soul Suspects Chapter 5 - Hopeless Slope Chapter 6 - Memories of Darkness Murder Case Name: TBA Victim: Daisy Parker Execution: Portia's Death: Reenactment Chapter 7 - Sinful Judgement Murder Case Name: TBA Victim(s): Huang Fu Wang, Airi Fujimoto Execution: The Raven's Final Cry Chapter 8 - Quoth the Monokuma, "Nevermore" Murder Case Name: TBA Victim: Kyo Ironheart "Execution": Blood-Stained Canvas Chapter 9 - The Despairful Eyes of a Mastermind "Execution": Ultimate Clash Epilogue - Farewell, Costa Luna Gallery Kokibou Phoenix DR4.jpg Category:DR4: Treasure of Despair Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita